Hobbit Love
by SeventhSenses
Summary: Sam and Frodo are walking toward their destiny, but with a secret all their own. Happens sometime before Return of King.


AN: Okay, there's a weird story behind this story. This morning I was talking and someone said I should be a writer (yeah right) come up with a few best selling novels (once again, yeah right) and then I could retire. Of course, then I said that I'd get bored from being retired, would end up taking courses in fashion design so I could make all my clothes and become a hobbit. Though not actually become a hobbit, but I like that word. Then between math classes (double math, it's disgusting) we started talking about hobbits and I was inspired to write this. So I wrote part of it during class (I was done, I wouldn't blow off work to write) and the rest on the computer a bit ago. So... read and review I guess.

----------------------

"It's getting dark, I think we should stop for the night Sam," Frodo said.

"Whatever you say Mr. Frodo," Sam said happily, he hadn't really wanted to walk much farther.

The two trudged up a nearby hill to find somewhere to sleep. It looked like luck was on their side that day as they found an abandoned cave to sleep in. Sam went to gather some fire wood while Frodo stayed behind to rest.

Sam looked around and found enough dry wood that should last through the night. Sam noticed a nearby stream and decided to tell Frodo about it. He trudged back up the hill and set the fire wood down.

"There's a stream just along the way," Sam said, "If you want to go wash you can, I'll start the fire."

"You need to wash just as much if not more than me," Frodo said, gesturing toward the dirt caked on Sam's hands, "Come with me to the stream to wash and when we get back we can both start the fire."

"Alright Mr. Frodo," Sam said, "Thanks."

Frodo smiled as Sam led him to the shallow stream on the other side of the hill. Neither of them had gotten a good wash in a long time; just occasionally finding enough water to get the dirt off of their hands and splash on their faces.

Frodo stripped down to his underwear and sunk into the water. Sam followed, but entered the water more slowly, pausing slightly to watch Frodo for a moment. His hair was already damp but still had its usual curl and shine. Despite his skinny appearance Sam noticed Frodo was fairly well built, and had a nice tan.

Sam realized he was staring and quickly looked away. He scrubbed at the dirt that hadn't lifted off with the touch of the water. Frodo was quite a bit slimmer than Sam and had already finished washing.

Frodo sat there wishing Sam would stay in the water forever. It gave him an excuse to stare at Frodo and pass it off as waiting for him. Sam looked fairly disheveled as he attempted to wash away the dirt still clinging to his body. To Frodo, Sam's disheveled look suited him and it was something Frodo liked about him but he would never admit.

As Sam quickly finished his washing, obviously just noticing that Frodo was already done, Frodo allowed himself a moment of weakness. He gazed at Sam in a type of mixed admiration and longing and let himself revel in how good Sam looked right then.

The thought had pushed its way into Frodo's mind but he was quick to push it back. Sam was his best friend and he shouldn't be thinking of him like that. To him, he shouldn't have been thinking about any guy like that, even if it was fairly normal for hobbits to have those type of thoughts.

"Ready to go, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked as he stepped out of the stream.

"Of course," Frodo said immediately, following Sam back to the spot they had chosen to spend the night.

They quickly started the fire, rubbing two sticks together was almost second nature now with how often they had to do it. Standing next to the fire, the heat quickly dried their bodies, allowing them to dress once again, their clothes warmed from being next to the fire.

"Is there really any point in this Sam?" Frodo asked suddenly, "In walking day after day almost as if we're not getting anywhere."

"Of course it's worth it Mr. Frodo," Sam replied calmly, "We're going to get there eventually. Not just for our sakes either, the others are counting on us, right? Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Gandalf, they're our friends and they're counting on us. We'll get there, you'll see, and we'll be okay."

"You're right Sam," Frodo sighed, before quickly changing tones, "Do we have anything left to eat?"

"Rations are running a bit low…" Sam replied, looking through the sack he carried on his back, "But a bit further down that stream I thought I saw some fish, I'll see if I can't catch one."

Frodo nodded as Sam set off toward the stream. He was quite surprised when a few short minutes later Sam returned with a decent sized fish, enough to feed the both of them easily.

"How'd you catch that?" Frodo asked incredulously.

"A bit of luck, a bit of speed," Sam said as he started to gut the fish, "Besides, the water is shallow enough that I don't have to swim, making it that much easier to try to fish."

Frodo started whittling the end of a stick to a sharp point and taking the bark off to skewer the fish on. He handed it to Sam who by that time was done gutting the fish and had tossed anything that wasn't edible back into the stream. Sam shoved the fish on the stick, humming happily to himself as the fish began to cook.

The delicate meat was done quickly and soon ready to eat. Sam took it off the fire and let it cool for a few minutes before ripping off a large chunk with his knife and handing it to Frodo.

Frodo gratefully accepted the fish and savored the fresh meat that was so rare for them. Sam, who was much hungrier than Frodo, wolfed down his part of the fish and went to the stream for some water.

Sam walked over to a cleaner part of the stream and cupped up large mouthfuls of water. Before long he was joined by Frodo who had finished his meal.

The two walked back to the cave in almost complete silence which was punctuated only by the sounds of one of the last birds chirping or the water from the stream.

Sam gathered some soft, long grasses as they walked, and offered the make shift mattress to Frodo once they were back.

When Frodo started to protest, Sam cut in and said, "Listen, Mr. Frodo, I'm not even tired yet. I'll be awake long after you and I'll have time to gather more grass if I need to. Get your rest."

Sensing this was an argument he wouldn't soon win, Frodo gave in and gratefully accepted the more comfortable sleeping surface and walked into the cave entrance, falling asleep shortly after.

Sam sighed as he saw how peaceful Frodo looked when he was asleep. The moonlight shone on his face and reflected off of his hair. Sam had nurtured a soft spot for Frodo for a long time, but noticed that Frodo seemed to be disgusted by the thought of liking another man that way and contended to staring silently at Frodo.

'He's almost like a sleeping angel,' Sam thought.

Soon Sam became tired as well and gathered some grass from the side of the hill which he dropped on the ground near the cave entrance.

"Goodnight Mr. Frodo," Sam whispered as he lightly planted a kiss on Frodo's lips.

As soon as Sam was in bed and fast asleep, a whispered voice once more punctuated the silence of the night, "Good night, Sam."

---------

AN: Yeah, okay, so that was pretty bad, I know. But I'm not planning on doing anything else LotR and at least this was... well, fairly boring, but still.


End file.
